


Through the Security Cameras

by grumpymark



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cameras, Fluff, Hallucinations, Memories, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymark/pseuds/grumpymark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh hallucinates memories while looking through the security cameras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Security Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful tumblr user batsmahone!! 
> 
> Enjoy my friends!

“What is goin on with these cameras?” Josh asked to himself as he tapped the side of one of the monitors. Watching the seemingly empty cabin, he spotted two people. Both of which weren't there. Not currently, anyway. He knew that Chris was off with the others, and that he himself was, well, right where he sat. So how did he see himself and Chris on the cameras. It was impossible, he thought. 

~

“I'll out-drink you in a heartbeat, son!” Chris hollered with laughter, picking up a bottle and chugging it. Josh grabbed the bottle from him, spilling some of it onto Chris' shirt. Neither of them seemed to care, and Josh began to drink from the bottle. Chris tried to take it from him, but Josh pushed him back gently, making a “no” noise as he chugged the rest of the beer.   
“Out-drink that! Son!” Josh smiled, slamming the bottle down onto the counter. Chris laughed and nodded.  
“Alright, alright. You got me on that one...” He said. “But you couldn't out-kiss me.”   
Josh stood there for a moment. Was that the alcohol talking, or did Chris really just say that? He hesitated, but then responded with, “Uh, what?”   
“I know you heard me,” Chris said, walking closer to Josh. “You couldn't do it!”   
“I...” Josh said, still not sure what the hell was even happening.   
In a matter of seconds, though, he and Chris were holding each other, kissing passionately. Josh could feel his heart beating rapidly. As the kiss continued, Josh went to run his fingers through Chris' hair. As his hands reached up, his wrist slammed against Chris' glasses, knocking them off his face.   
“Ow,” Chris laughed, pulling away from Josh. He looked around, squinting his eyes. “Where'd they go?”   
Josh picked the glasses up off the floor and replied, “Right here.” He cleaned them off with his shirt and carefully put them back on Chris' face.  
“Thanks,” Chris said to him. Josh nodded silently, smiling at Chris.   
“So...What was that all about?” He asked.   
“What was…? Oh!! That?” Chris asked. “Well, I dunno man. We're drunk.”  
“Yeah, but,” Josh said quietly, “what if it's more than that?”   
They stood there awkwardly, looking around the room. Once their eyes locked, they began laughing hysterically. 

~

“No, I remember that happening. This is going on now...” Josh said out loud. “What is going on?”   
He watched the different, empty rooms, waiting for something to happen. Nothing was happening. No one was there. They were all getting pranked, just like he wanted.   
“Wait, I hear talking,” He whispered, looking to one of the cameras. “What? I don't...” 

~

“Could you stop it?!” Beth asked Josh, who, every time he walked past, would mess with her hair. He laughed.  
“Oh c'mon! Brotherly love, right?” He walked over to the kitchen, where Hannah sat at the counter, staring at Mike from across the room.   
Josh leaned over and whispered, “Pretty cute, ain't he?” Hannah hit him on the shoulder.   
“Shut up!” She told him loudly.   
“What?!” He laughed.   
“Just stop!” Hannah said. Josh held his hands up.   
“Whoa, sorry there,” He said, walking over to the fridge. “You want a beer?”   
“What? No!” She told him.   
“Alright. Your loss,” He laughed. Slamming the door shut, he opened the bottle and asked, “So what's got you all pissed?”   
“Nothing. It's just...Emily and Mike seem so happy,” She told him. He raised an eyebrow.  
“Wow, really? You think so?” He asked her, taking a drink. “Ok.”   
“Well, are they?” She asked.   
“I dunno. Ask,” Josh smiled, walking past her and patting her on the head. She sighed, looking back to Mike and Emily. 

~

Josh stood up from the cameras and walked away. “This isn't real. None of it is real. I know it,” He said loudly. He stomped back over to the monitors and checked them all again. Nothing was there. He WAS just imagining all of this. That's what it had to be. There was no other explanation.   
“It's all fake. Fake. Fake,” He began to repeat. He sat down once again, holding his head, and rocking back and forth. “It's fake.”   
“Josh! Hey, Josh!” He heard on the monitors.

~

Sam walked into the bedroom she knew Josh had went to. “Josh, wake up!” She yelled, walking into the room. “Oh. Oh shit. Sorry.”   
Josh sat up and looked around. “What?” He looked down, seeing that he was fully-clothed, but that someone was lying next to him.   
“I, uh...should I just go?” Sam asked. Josh sleepily looked over and saw that Chris was right beside him, just waking up.   
“What's going on?” Chris asked groggily. Josh quickly turned back to Sam.  
“This is probably not what it looks like...” He told her.   
“Well, whatever it is, I'll just leave you two to it!” She smiled and walked out as fast as she could. Josh turned to Chris, who was just sitting up.   
“What the fuck happened last night?” He asked him. Chris shrugged.  
“I dunno man, but I think I liked it,” He giggled. Josh hit his chest.   
“Seriously dude! We didn't like,” He hesitated, “you know?”   
Chris smirked. “I don't think so. But, I'm up for it...”   
Josh hit his chest yet again. “No, dude! Are you crazy. This is...” He was cut off by Chris grabbing him and kissing him softly. “...nice.”   
“That's what I thought,” Chris grinned, leaning in and kissing him again. Josh could feel Chris running his hands up and down his sides as the kiss intensified.   
“What are we doing?” Josh asked as Chris pulled away for moment.   
“I dunno. What?” Chris asked. Josh shrugged.   
“Uh...” Josh said quietly. “Do you think we should get up and around?”   
Chris looked around, hearing footsteps growing closer to them. “Yeah, probably.”   
As they pulled away, there was a knock at the door. “Are you guys still fucking? Hurry up!” Emily yelled. 

~

Josh sighed. “I want to see Chris right now. Where is he?” He looked around on the monitors, searching for anything that wasn't a memory. No one was there yet. His prank was still on.   
Standing up from the chair, he made his way back to the lift to make it back to the cabin. He once again hesitated, thinking about his sisters, his “friends”, Chris. This is what they deserved. They needed a prank pulled on them, just like they had done to Hannah.   
As he walked out of the room, he heard someone talking on the monitors. 

~

“I think I love you, Josh,” Chris said to him, holding his hands. “I never thought I'd say that to you, but I really think I do.”  
Josh stood there, not saying a word.   
“What do you think?” Chris asked. “A-am I crazy?”   
Josh looked at him, and smiled. He grabbed his face and kissed him.  
“Of course not, Cochise,” Josh smiled. “You're just in love!”   
“Shut up!” Chris laughed.   
“It's alright, man,” Josh said, letting go of him. “Cuz I think I feel the same.”


End file.
